fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart NX 2
This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Mario Kart NX 2 is an upcoming Mario Kart game by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is going to be the 10th installation in the main Mario Kart series and the 13th if including arcade games. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is slightly different from other games. To do a rocket start, the player must press the A button when the number 2 fades out during the countdown and when the number 1 completely fades in. Slipstreaming can be performed by staying behind a racer for 5 seconds. Now the player can even choose how many players can compete in a race during offline. The options are 6,8, and 12. During Ultimate Run, players start with 32 players. Underwater returns in some courses, while also only some tracks have anti-gravity. Amiibo can be used for unique Mii costumes, charcters, vehicle parts and even items. Power sliding can be performed by drifting long enough. Finally, this is the point spread comparison for 'Mario Kart NX 2 ' (GP only) Modes Grand Prix The original mode from Mario Kart. The available engine classes are 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc at the start. When 150cc is completed, the player will unlock Mirror Mode and the Reverse Mode, which allows the player to drive through the course in the opposite direction. When either Mirror Mode or Reverse Mode is completed, the player will unlock 200cc. Time Trials Players race in a solo mode. The player can choose to race with a ghost, which can be a Staff Ghost, the player's best record, world record or friend's best records, or no ghost. The ghost cannot be effected by the playing player. VS Race Race through the courses just for fun. The player can set the rules for the VS race. Story Mode The story of this is The Koopa Team racing with the Mario Team. However, in the middle of the race, the Mario Team will be in the lead. Suddenly, a Robot Bowser pops out and blocks the Mario Team and then the Koopa Team passes them. Wario and Waluigi said it is 'not fair' and The Koopa Team caught the entire Mario Team (who was racing) except Toad. Then Toadsworth comes out (he didn't race) and told him to go to different places to save the captured characters. To save the captured characters, the player must complete missions. The charcaters unlocked in this mode are only usable in story mode (characetrs unlocked in story mode can not be used in other modes). Some courses are exclusive to Story Mode. (Below, if the time limit is 0:00, it means it is a race with no time limit) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart NX 2 Category:Nintendo Switch